The present invention relates to a vignetting compensating circuit for a video camera which can compensate a vignetting phenomenon occurring by a zoom lens in a video camera, that is, the phenomenon that the circumferential brightness of a screen becomes lower than the central brightness thereof.
In a conventional video camera, the video signal is output to a monitor or a television set without compensation thereof. As a result, there is a disadvantage in that a picture of good quality is not obtained because the circumferential brightness of a screen presented on a monitor or a television set is lower than the central brightness thereof.